Love Bites
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: What if there was a Princess of Volturi? Would she fall in love with one of the guards? Alec/OC- Rated M, just in case for further chapters.
1. New Guards?

_Hey guys! If you're wondering, yes I'm using the same character in Destiny, in this story. She still has the same accent, looks the same and has the same musical talent. I just couldn't come up with a new character, so here's the first chapter of Love Bites. Enjoy! PS; It's my own kind of version. I added some of my own stuff to this._

* * *

Have you ever wondered what its like to be immortal? Well, I have a first hand dose of immortality. I'm Kataleya Volturi, frozen at the age of 16 and I am princess of Volterra. I'm Aro's one and only daughter. I grew up as a hassle, curiosity got the best of me a most times. Especially when I was a toddler. I remember walking out into the forest and encountered a wolf. Good thing Felix was with me.

Every vampire has a power to get into the Volturi. I am telekinetic. I figured this out when I wanted a glass of blood, but couldn't reach it, so I kind of used my mind and got it.

I grew up well. Fed off of humans, as most vampires do. I was well educated. By the age of 12 I had to full knowledge of a grow adult. Even though I knew most things that most humans would at the age of 50, I was still a child at heart. I still played, fooled around, but remembered there was always things to know, and more stuff to learn.

My father always said I looked so much like my mother. With the long curly chocolate brown hair that went up to my waist, a heart shaped face and a petite height. Somehow my eyes weren't blood red, like normal vampires. Instead I had electric blue ones. The ones I had inherited from my mother as well. While I looked like my mother, I act like my Father. Rarely got mad, had the ecstatic attitude and definitely entertained easily.

My Father treasured me so much, because I reminded him of my mother. She passed away giving birth to me. She only left me with her necklace. It was the Cattleya Orchid necklace, I NEVER took it off. She named me after it, its just that she spelt my name differently. I was born in 1864 to be exact. I just turned 148 last year. I wish I could've met my mother. Father always told me stories about her. How much she fascinated him. How she never ran, even when Father told her about him being a vampire. How my Father told her that he Bit her. You see a Bite/Bit, is something that Male vampires do. It's when they find their soul mate human or vampire and know that they're the one. I never really understood much about it, but a Bite is much like how the wolves imprint.

Just then I heard a knock, which pulled me straight out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I questioned, knowing Heidi was at the door.

The mahogany door opened slightly, revealing Heidi's deep coloured eyes. I knew she had fed recently. "Please excuse the interruption, Princess. Lord Aro wishes to see you immediately," She said.

"It's alright. Did Father tell you why he wants to see me?" I asked, getting up and brushing my blue empire waist dress free of invisible wrinkles.

"No. All Lord Aro said was that it's very important," Heidi explained, grabbing my midnight black coat and crown from my closet.

"It must be very important then. I have to wear my cloak and crown?" I asked her, while putting on some black gladiator heels.

"Yes. I will be at the meeting as well, you don't have to worry," She explained, wrapping my cloak around my pale shoulders and putting my crown gently on my head.

Heidi and I walked in silence to the Throne room. The Throne room was where grand balls or meetings took place. We passed Gianna, our human secretary on the way. I smiled at her aimlessly, which she returned politely.

As we got into the Throne room I stepped in, feeling everyone's glare on me as I walked towards Father, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius.

I gave Father a warm embrace, a nod towards my Uncles and the rest of the guards. I quickly scanned the room to see who was here. Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin, and Renata. Everyone but Uncle Caius' and Uncle Marcus' wives are here. Which isn't rare. They mostly stay in their private garden. Father never remarried after Mother.

"Please sit down, Kat," Uncle Caius said, gesturing to my throne. I looked over to see all our thrones had been placed into a circle, which only happened at important meetings. Usually, the thrones were placed on the top steps, at the end of the giant room. This time, it was in the center.

I sat down, crossed my ankles and wiggled them rhythmically. The silence was killing me. I finally decided to break the ice berg and ask, "What's going on?"

"We just wanted to notify you of new guards for Volterra," Father explained.

"So? Where are they? I want to meet them," I demanded, which made everyone laugh at my impatientness. I rolled my eyes and continued to wiggle my feet.

"Jane, Alec, why don't you come meet my daughter?" Aro said.

Just then the double doors that I had entered, had opened. It revealed two new guards. The girl, Jane, had her honey blonde hair that was pulled into a bun and of course the bright red eyes. She stood about 3" taller than I. I stood at 5"1. Next was a boy. Alec. This one fascinated me. He stood a total opposite of the girl. With dark brown hair, that looked to be near a black. His hair swept across his blood red eyes. He started at me with awe.

"Amazing control," I commented, shrugging off the stare that was burning a hole through my head, "I thought they would be attacking me by now, like Felix had done," I looked straight at Felix with a smirk, which he returned.

"They're siblings. Twins to be exact. Born in 800 A.D. Afton found them and thought we would be interested with their power. Why don't we have a volunteer, to help demonstrate their power?" Uncle Marcus called out, signalling a show was about to start. I stood up, straight in my throne and looked at Demetri intently, as he brought in another vampire. One I recognized was from the prison. He was meant to die later anyways.

Alec stepped forward towards the limp vampire and started at him. "Why can't I see?", the unknown prison vampire yelled out. He grabbed for his eyes, tears pouring out.

"That's enough. Jane?" Father questioned.

Jane stepped forward just as Alec had stepped back. She smiled, as if to say that she was the best. I rolled my eyes at that. I understand the whole being a newborn and everything, but she needs a reality check.

Jane did, just as Alec had, and started strongly on the man on the floor. Just then the man yelled out in pain, screaming and his body twitching.

"That's enough," I spoke up this time. I went straight towards the limp body on the floor and asked if he was alright. He nodded as best as he could.

I turned towards Jane to question them about their power when someone had attacked me. I wrestled with the body, easily and crush the persons face to the floor. I heard gasps and orders being yelled out, but never listened to them. I looked down and saw that it was Jane. I locked my hand in a vice grip around her throat and pushed her hard against the floor. She gasped and tried to attack my face. I pinned her arms with my mind, to the floor so she couldn't move.

"Bad idea. Sure, you're older, but I'm stronger. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today," I explained to her. Just then someone picked me up, set me on my feet and turned towards Jane. It was Alec. He threw her across the room, with disgust written all over his face.

"Oh my goodness, Princess, let's get you changed," Heidi yelled out in a gasp. I looked down to see my blue dress had been torn everywhere revealing plenty of skin, one of my heels broken, my cloak ripped up and my crown had flew off somewhere. But none the less, I was left untouched. Barely a scratch was left on me.

Someone engulfed me in a warm cloak that covered me up fully, so no one could see anything else. I looked up and saw Alec behind me. I smiled at him, while Heidi kneeled down to help me take off my shoes.

I looked away from Alec's handsome face and looked at my Father, who held my crown in his hands. Apology written across his face.

"Guess I was wrong about the attacks," I said, following Heidi out of the Throne room.


	2. Bite

Heidi had me changed into something more simpler. A flowy blood red dress that stopped just above my knees. It was strapless, and had a black belt that wrapped around my thin waist. She also had me change into black flats that had jewels around the toe.

"Let's not use the cloak," Heidi said, as she fixed my hair into a blood read headband, to match my dress.

"I'm not ready to see them," I confessed.

"I know. It's not your fault. I've spoken to Jane before you've met her. Yes, she's an amazing asset towards the Volturi, but she seeks power for herself. She seeks attention. I never really liked her," Heidi explained, while brushing the tangles and knots out of my hair.

I merely nodded. Once Heidi was finished we walked back to the Throne room. As soon as I stepped in I saw my Father and Alec's face filled with apology. My Father, I understand, but why was Alec upset?

"I'm so sorry, Kataleya," Father cooed, while hugging me.

I smiled, "It's alright,"

Alec was next, he stepped forward and actually hugged me. I stood in shock. My arms went limp as I heard his apologies over and over again. All I did was blink when he looked at me.

I heard whispers behind me, _"Did he Bite her?", "Oh my,", "He Bit the Princess!"_

I broke from his gaze and turned towards Father, "I heard Bite…"

Me saying this triggered the awkward silence. All I could hear was Alec's rhythmical breaths. His arm was securely wrapped around my waist, as I felt him pull my body closer to his. I remember when Demetri decided he could touch my waist. Long story short, I ripped his arm off. Usually, I wouldn't allow this, but, but, it feels different this time.

"Why don't you and Alec go to your room and just wait, while the rest of us talk," Father said. It sounded more like an order, I frowned at that but obediently nodded. I grabbed Alec's hand and led him out of the Throne room and towards my room.

I sighed and sat down on the overly huge princess bed in the middle of my room. I was to confused to even talk to Alec. I could feel him staring at me, though.

"You're upset," Was all he said. His musical voice filled the room.

I turned towards him and said, "No. I'm confused,"

"You play?" He questioned towards the piano and other musical instruments scattered in the far corner of my bedroom. The topic of my confusion forgotten.

I nodded, "I love music. I sing too,"

He looked shocked, but just nodded.

"Did you really Bite me?" I blurted out.

"Yes," He replied, walking over to me. I closed my eyes, but felt the bed shift, confirming he just sat down. He did something I least expected. He hugged me. Well, I was on his lap, but you get what I mean. I could hear chocking sobs and realized it was me. I could feel Alec trying to calm me down, it worked at bit when I heard his coo's.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you," Alec's voice echoed.

"What if they do something to you?" I managed to choke out.

He opened his mouth to say something when I heard Heidi's knock. "Master Aro wishes to see you know," She said, from behind the door.

Alec gave me one last squeeze before he dragged me out of my room and to the Throne room.

I looked down at my feet when Father asked me, "Did you Bite her, Alec?"

"Yes," He replied.

I stifled out a moan in fear. My Father was a very powerful person, he could kill Alec in an instant. Alec didn't even seem scared, he stood next to me and kept his hand around my lower back.

Thoughts of him dying moved through my brain like a movie. There was so many possibilities of how he could die, but in the end I would end up lonely.

They continued talking but I couldn't say anything. My brain wasn't functioning right. I felt like my head was about to explode. All I heard was Felix's interruption. He said loud, proud and clear, "Look at her. If you kill the boy now, she's a goner,"

I looked up and gave a wary smile towards Felix, knowing that he took a risk saying this. Volturi guards weren't allow to state an opinion, unless called on. He was just like the big brother I never had.

I turned towards Father and my Uncles and gave them the "stare". The stare is a thing I always did when people threatened to take something away from me, that I wanted to keep. I cocked my head slightly to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"Alec is an amazing contribution towards the Volturi," Uncles Caius commented, looking at the two of us.

"He wouldn't hurt our precious Princess. Think about it Aro, he _Bit_ her," Uncle Marcus explained. Commentary was thrown around here and there. They discussed together as if they rest of us weren't around.

I looked at Alec, and he gave me a reassuring look and started to move his hand, that was on my lower back, in a circular motion. Trying to keep me calm. I guess he knew just by looking at me that I had a temper.

"Alright. I won't kill him. Unless, you hurt her. Do you understand this Alec?" My Father said, in a menacing tone.

"I would never hurt her," Alec replied, confidently. I beamed at this. A smile replaced my frown and my eyes lit up.

"You are dismissed then. Get some sleep, Kataleya," Father said.

I nodded, my curls bouncing excitedly.

We were just about to step out the door when I asked, "Can I hunt tonight? Please?" I pouted my lip out for affect.

Father sighed, "Alright. Alec go with her,"

"Yay!" I screeched, while jumping up and down on the spot.


	3. Cullens

*I'm sorry for not updating. I thought no one was reading this story.

* * *

Conflict with the Cullens arising. A new born war was happening. A girl named Victoria was trying to murder Isabella Swan- Edward Cullens human mate. A mate for a mate, per say. You see, Edward murdered Victoria mate, James, when he tried to kill Isabella.

Anyways, Victoria's been turning people mercylessly. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri have watched the newborns feed like crazy animals. Victoria isn't even trying to help them stay low on the radar. Sooner or later we (Volturi) would have to get involved.

I wish Cullen would just turn her now, so everything stop. I've been getting headache's just hearing everyone in the Castle talk about all of this. It was getting irratating.

"Are you alright?" Alec said, wrapping his hands around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. We've gotten closer these past couple weeks, but we haven't had alone time to talk, just us. He was always investigating and I was out hunting most of the time.

"Headache," I replied, rubbing my temples.

"Is it even possible for a vampire to get a headache?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"For me it is," I said.

"Meeting in the Throne Room ASAP," Heidi announced, running around the castle at the fastest speed she could possibly get. I was faster than her.

Alec and I ran to the Throne Room. I took my place on my chair while Alec stood behind me. His pale hands touching the top of my chair.

"As you all know, the war between the newborns and Cullen/wolf alliance is starting. I want Kat, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri to go consult with Carlisle," Father ordered.

"When will we be leaving?" Jane questioned.

"Tomorrow," Father said.

I nodded, my curls bouncing in the process. This sucked. See, I told you that we would have to get involved. Ugh. Sometimes it sucs being in the Volturi, but the benefit is that you get to go outside of Volterra when you're on a mission, which is rare for me. I'm barely allowed out of the castle. Father's afraid that someone would 'kidnap' me. Like that was possible. I could easily overthrow that vampire.

"I'm actually allowed to go this time?" I asked.

"Mhm. It'll be good for you to see Carlisle again anyways," Father said, ""You're dismissed," Father said. I jumped out of my seat and went straight to the lounge.

"Why the long face, Princess?" Felix asked, appearing in the room.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't that Cullen boy just turn Isabella and get it over with. She wants to be a vampire anyways, why the long wait?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"He wants to keep her human as along as possible. Plus that dog always interferes," Felix explained. He was talking about the dog that was in love with Isabella. What's his name? Uhm. John? No, wait, Jacob. There, Jacob Black. The wolf that was originally the Alpha. We usually don't know a thing about the wolves but thanks to the Cullens, we have full information about it all.

"It's agravating," I pouted.

"I understand. It's getting to me to." Felix said.

* * *

"They're coming!" I heard, Alice Cullen, the smallest, yet intuitive one of the coven, yell.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen a conven ecape an assault of this magnitude intact," I responded, pulling off my hood.

"Who's that?" I heard Isabella whisper to Edward Cullen.

"Volturi Princess," He replied.

"We were lucky," Carlise said.

" I doubt that. It's been a while Carlisle," I replied, smirking slightly at the uneasyness of the situation.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec said, to the left of me.

"Yes, it's often we're rendered unnessary," Jane responded, to my right.

"If you were here a half hour eariler, you would've fufilled your purpose," Edward replied.

"Pity," I said, then I saw a girl. Light brown wavy hair, scared eyes... A newborn, "You missed one,"

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlise responded.

"That wasn't yours to offer," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her, "Jane?" I questioned.

Jane stepped forward, smirking, at her power. The newborn started to scream in pain and agony. Entertaining.

"Why are you here? Who created you?" I questioned, as Jane continued to use her power.

"You don't have to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know," Carlise's wife, Esme said, as Jane stopped the pain.

"I know," I replied, smirking.

"I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe," The girl replied, coughing loudly on the forest floor.

"Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her," Edward butted in.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowlage of Victoria, they would've stopped her," Carlise said, speaking to his son, then he turned to me, "Isn't that right, Kat?"

"Of course," I replied, "Felix?"

Felix stepped forward ready to rip the newborn apart.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take reponsiblity of her," Esme replied, making my train of thought stop.

"Give her a chance," Carlise said, chiming in.

"The Volturi don't give second chances! Keep that in mind. Uncle Caius would be interested to know that she's still human," I replied, narrowing my eyes at Isabella.

"The date is set," Isabella said, shrinking into Edward.

"Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home. Since I'm feeling nice, Alec, will make it painless," I replied, levitating the girl towards us. I saw her struggle and try to get out of it, but of course, it didn't work.

I saw her body slack, as Felix stepped forward and ripped the newborn appart, and threw her into the fire.

"It's nice to see you again, Carlise. I hope that next time we see eachother, she'll be turned. Let's go?" I said, grabbing Alec's hand and ran home.

* * *

_** I do not own Twilight. I just kind of took the words that Jane said and switched it around._


End file.
